


[fanart]kitten fili and kili

by tencinoir



Series: the hobbit : art + comic dumps [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Painting, Durincest, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, NSFW a bit..., Slash, please do not click the link if you dont like any type of chibis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencinoir/pseuds/tencinoir





	[fanart]kitten fili and kili

actually, i was making another mini comic but my right hand was doing it wrong... :p

hope you like/enjoy it♥

x-posted to [tumblr](http://tencinoir.tumblr.com/post/59012119959/) and [dA](http://fav.me/d6j89c8)


End file.
